witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Her Highness the Striga
|Image = Scenes Locked in crypt.png |Chapter = 5 |Location = Striga's crypt |Given by = King Foltest |Reward = + D'yaebl + 17000 XP (if you save Adda) + 13000 XP (if you kill Adda) |Related = Witchers' Secrets Sweet Revenge Armour |ID = q5005_striga }} Her Highness the Striga is a quest in Chapter V given to Geralt by Foltest himself. Walkthrough This quest is initiated when the King asks the witcher personally to deal with the matter of his daughter's curse. The regent even goes so far as to tell Geralt that he may kill Adda if there seems to be no way to lift the curse. Our hero had better make no mistake though, if Foltest finds out that the Princess suffered in any way, he will exact the same on the witcher's friends. Armed with this knowledge, Geralt sets off for the Swamp Cemetery and the Striga's crypt. Just outside the crypt, he meets Velerad who seems anxious to speak with him. There are also several city guardsmen just hanging around, or so it would seem. The burgomeister tells Geralt that the King has sent word that the Princess's sarcophagus, conveniently located inside her crypt, should be searched for evidence. Velerad then asks the witcher to follow him into the crypt. Geralt complies, but as soon as he is inside the crypt, he hears the gate being locked behind him. Velerad has trapped him inside with no means of escape. The burgomeister assures the witcher that he will be released after the "beastie" is dealt with. Charming! Having no other options, our hero sets about getting ready for battle. Cat potion? Check! It is dark as pitch in the crypt. The witcher makes his way toward the chamber where Adda's sarcophagus is located. Just outside, he finds a campfire and takes the opportunity to meditate and prepare, waiting until the evening. The striga is reported to appear only after dark. Around 21h00 he enters her chamber. On cue, the striga rises and it appears that the beneficial effects of any previous snacks have worn off completely. She is hungry and witcher meat is as good as any. Lift the curse: :Geralt uses his quen sign to protect himself and manoeuvres his way over to the sarcophagus. He finds a spot where the striga can not see him and waits. One candle... Two candles... When the fifth and final candle goes out, he hears the crowing of a cock. It is over, the curse is lifted. The witcher makes his way over to the princess and helps her out of the chamber. Kill the striga: :It is a pitched battle, but in the end there can be only one outcome: one dead striga. Geralt searches the sarcophagus. There he finds Ostrit's diary and a few more pieces of the puzzle fall into place. It seems that someone has been using the information in this diary to re-cast the curse on the princess. The same curse that Geralt had lifted many years earlier. He searches the rest of the crypt, making sure he has not missed any useful items and then makes his way toward the exit. The gate is unlocked as in either case, had he lifted the curse or killed the striga, there would be no fear of the striga appearing in daylight. Once outside, Velerad greets the witcher and seems genuinely happy that he has survived. Lifted the curse: :The burgomeister can see that the princess has regained human form and takes charge of getting her back to the castle. He also rewards Geralt for lifting the curse with a fine steel sword, D'yaebl. Killed the striga: :The burgomeister thanks the witcher for his help, commenting that he should have killed the striga earlier and for more gold. Velerad then gives our hero a message from the king: go to the Old Manor, if you want to cure the disease. That disease being Salamandra, of course. So it is off to the Old Manor and hopefully, finally, some answers. Geralt makes his way south through the swamp cemetery towards to the road to the Old Manor. He has barely left the cemetery behind when whom should he meet but Count Roderick de Wett and a few knights of the Order. The two exchange a few (not so) pleasantries when the subject turns to the striga. De Wett seems overly anxious to know if the striga has been killed. Geralt is circumspect and says only that the problem has been dealt with and that an interesting and informative diary was recovered in the process. This is where the count makes his first big mistake. He sloppily refers to the diary as "Ostrit's diary". Knowing full well that he never mentioned Ostrit, the witcher realizes that Roderick knows far too much not to have been involved. Geralt confronts the count, demanding an explanation. De Wett seems only too happy to explain himself and reveals that he is actually working with Salamandra, for now. It is his ultimate plan to outsmart them and he invites the witcher to join him. Geralt is quite rightly appalled at the idea and the two duel. It is not really a fair fight as there are only four of them against a witcher. With the count dead, the path to the Old Manor is clear, so our hero forges onward, after making sure to search the fresh bodies for information. He fights his way through drowners and drowned dead, bloedzuigers, Dagon worshippers and priests, and every conceivable variety of mutant until he reaches the Old Manor. Fate smiles on him as he is joined by an ally who helps him enter the catacombs beneath the manor by fending off the remaining mutants at the entrance. Inside, the path is not easy however, but the witcher perseveres and keeps steadily approaching his goal: Javed's laboratory. He finds the lab, but not before battling many more mutants, armoured hounds, a koshchey and a pair of greater brothers. Javed is dispatched and the Grand Master is uncovered as the true mastermind behind the nefarious Salamandra organization. Our hero then meets up once again with his trusty ally and heads back to Vizima by means of a boat secured by the latter. Once in Vizima, the burning remains of the Temple Quarter to be exact, Geralt informs the king of the Princess's fate. Tactics for killing the Striga Using Signs *The easiest way is to use Igni obviously, if it's high level it can kill her in one blow, however you need to boost it's power as much as possible. **First of all you should do the fight between 21:00(9:00 pm) and 0:00(12:00 am) as during that time you gain 100% Sign intensity from the Rising Moon talent. **You will also need to perform a Ritual of Magic at a Place of Power to gain another 100% Sign intensity. If you already entered the crypt you can still perform it there. All you need to do is enter Saint Gregory's tomb using the Wayfarer's stone, use Aard, Aard, Igni to activate it. Inside you will find a place of power among other things. Just be sure it doesn't take till midnight else it's futile. **Also drink Petri's Philter to boost your signs power further. **Now go face the Striga, once she appears hit her with Igni and it's lights out for Her Highness. **Depending on how you alocated your talents you may still need a further boost. Well for that you can visit Raven's crypt and use the Circle of Inner Fire to give Igni a 50% boost, however since it has a much shorter duration you should do it after performing the Ritual of Magic and not before. Now simply rush to the crypt and kill the Striga in one hit, or stop being wierd and make it two hits. *It is also possible to kill her with Yrden if it's also high level. However, the trap will have to hit several times, but if it does hit the Striga will get pushed back and her attempts to attack Geralt will just cause her to keep getting hit by the sign until she is dead. **Just use the same boosts as for Igni, except for the Circle of Inner Fire obviously. And there is no Circle of Elements for Yrden in that chapter so don't bother looking. Using a Sword *This one is a bit more tricky, but with proper preparation you can take down the Striga in one combo chain. **Although you can't get Raven's armor before fighting the Striga you can get the most powerful weapons. So it's best you get the Moonblade before the fight. **Use a Perun as your weapon upgrade, combined with the Moonblade (and G'valchir obviously) it's 400% damage boost already. **Use Thunderbolt preferably with Nigredo added to it. When combined with the above it gives a total of 960% damage boost. **Other potions you should use are Swallow for healing and Willow so Geralt won't get knocked down. **You should also raise Geralt's Toxicity to +50% to gain the effects of Altered Metabolism as that will prevent Geralt getting afflicted with Pain. So drink any other potions you may find useful or you can eat some raw ingredients to do it. **Now face the Striga and use Strong style to put her down. Tactics for lifting the Curse *As already mentioned it's most easy using Quen if it's level 5 Geralt won't take any damage. **However, the Striga may still knock him down and inflict pain on him, if that is a problem then as above just use Willow for the knockdown and Altered Metabolism for the pain, alternatively you can get Geralt drunk as that will also give pain immunity due to the Buzz talent and it won't hinder the use of Signs. *It is possible to have a single Quen last for the whole ordeal, however only if you have all sign intensity and duration boosting talents unlocked. (Talents like Magic Frenzy that require low health or having Geralt afflicted with a Critical effect are not included!) And use all sign boosting effects as with the above Igni tactic, including the 50% boost you can get from the Circle of Rolling Rocks, which is also located in Raven's crypt. When you have all the boosts go to the crypt and once the Striga appears use Quen. If everything is in order you can just go afk as the shield will last until all 5 candles go out. **Since Quen will last for the whole ordeal there is no need to worry about pain and knockdown as the Striga will be unable to do any real harm. Just be sure to move away from the corridor you used to enter as the candles will relit if you get knocked to far into it. *Even if some upgrades stop working, like the one from the Circle of Elements, fear not, the duration is only dependant on the sign boosts when first used, so it won't change mid combat, it would only matter if you had to cast another Quen after the first one runs out. Notes * If you are not ready to fight the striga, do not speak to Velerad at the Cemetery. If you do, then for goodness sake, do not follow him into the crypt. This triggers the scene where he locks Geralt in the crypt with the striga and you will be left with no choice. That said, onward. * Quen comes in handy if you are not so good at aligning yourself strategically behind the sarcophagus and she gets a swipe or two in. Quen protects you nicely even if you have minimal talents allocated to that skill. * If you choose to kill her, then Igni works well, in combination with strong silver and the necessary protective potions and oils. * Using Aerondight in combination with a temporary rune stone is another tactic. * In the center of the chamber is a sarcophagus with five lit candles. As each stage of the "battle" concludes, one candle goes out and the next stage begins. You only need to run to that sarcophagus and align yourself directly opposite the striga. When you are in that position it is as if she can not see you across the sarcophagus and she just stands there, ready to pounce but doing nothing. You can simply wait there until that stage is over. The scene then resets to Geralt in the middle of the room and you simply repeat the process until all the candles have gone out. Easy. * If the positioning behind the sarcophagus does not work, just run around it, the beast is rather slow. * The Enhanced Edition has a curious bug: The saved Adda is in her underwear, once you leave the crypt she is in her party dress, after talking to Velerad, should you meditate at the campfire for a while (18h), the princess will still be standing front of the crypt gates, but now in her underwear again. Gallery Phases Consultations The King left me with Triss, Velerad, and De Wett. He wants me to consult them before we meet again. Princess Adda has turned into a striga once again, and I need to figure out what to do. The king will summon me again soon. I must speak with Triss, Velerad, and De Wett. The Story of the Striga Velerad reminded me of the story of the striga. He doesn't know where the monster sleeps during the day, but she was seen in Old Vizima. I'll look for her there. The striga sleeps in daytime, but apparently she has been seen in Old Vizima. The Fruit of Incest De Wett believes the king wishes to be rid of the striga. Her appearance has reminded people that Adda was the fruit of an incestuous union. Adda was born of an incestuous union between the king and his sister. Betrayal Triss believes someone from Adda's entourage caused her to turn once again into a striga. It's possible that someone "helped" Adda turn into a striga. Royal Counselors I spoke to Triss, Velerad, and De Wett. I think I know where I stand. I spoke to Triss, Velerad, and De Wett. The king will summon me soon. An Agreement with the King Foltest was quite clear. If I botch thing with the striga and she suffers, my friends will suffer too. If, on the other hand, I manage to lift the curse, I can expect a reward. If Adda dies, quickly and painlessly , I'll neither gain nor lose anything. I'm to speak with the chamberlain to return to Old Vizima. If I want to return to Old Vizima, I should speak with the chamberlain. In Vizima I'm in Old Vizima. Hmm.. What now? I should go on and look for clues as to the striga's whereabouts. I should move on and search for clues as to the striga's whereabouts. Striga in the City A soldier ran up and told me that the striga was seen by the tower. I should check out the situation. The striga was spotted near the tower. I should go there and look around. (3000 XP) The Mutant Kalkstein claims the monster I killed was no striga, but a mutant. He did hear rumors of a striga tearing someone to bits near the old chapel in the swamp. I must find a way to get there... But first I should make sure my friends are all right. I should see my friends and consider what to do next. ( ) The Real Striga Kalkstein related some gossip about a real striga tearing someone to bits near the old chapel in the swamp. I should go there and have a look. I should look for the striga near the old chapel in the swamp cemetery. A Father in Despair I met a strange man in the swamp. In spite of fearing monsters, he waits day and night for his son to return. He claims the striga emerges nightly from the crypt beneath the church. I must go there after dusk and face her. I can also try and lift the curse that holds her. To do that, I must remain near her sarcophagus till daybreak, somehow survive the night. I must go to the crypt after dusk and face the striga. Tracks The Curse is Broken Tracks :I failed to lift the curse that held Adda. She perished at my hand. I must learn who cursed her. Someone else has clearly been in this crypt recently. I should search for clues. Then I need to get out of here. Important matters await. I should look for clues. I must learn who turned Adda into a striga again. (2000 XP) The Curse is Broken :Success! I survived the night in the crypt... and the curse is lifted. I must speak with Adda, learn who cursed her. It's clear someone else has been in the crypt recently. I should look for clues. I must speak with Adda, now free of the spell that held her. (5000 XP) Proof I found the journal of Ostrit, who first cursed Adda years ago. The journal details many spells and proves almost conclusively that someone intentionally re-cast the curse, turning Adda into a striga once more. I have proof. Now to get out of this damned crypt... '' Velerad A Reward Velerad :I told Velerad of Adda's death. He seemed to accept the news... Velerad accepted Adda's death. (2000 XP) A Reward :I can tell Velerad doubted I could lift the curse. The king sent him to deliver my reward. A nice sword by any standard... The king has rewarded me, and a fine sword it is. (D'yaebl + 3000 XP) Ostrit's Journal I found Ostrit's journal in the striga's sarcophagus. It proves someone intentionally restored the curse. I hope to find the culprit. I should tell the king what I know when we next meet. I'll tell the king of my discovery when we next meet. De Wett De Wett! He used the spell from Ostrit's journal to turn Adda into a striga once again. He'll pay for his villainy. De Wett must die, the way to the Old Manor will then be clear. I must kill De Wett, and the way to the Old Manor will be clear. Crime and Punishment De Wett should've stayed out of my way. He paid for the suffering he caused Adda. When I next see the king, I'll tell him of De Wett's deeds. When I next see the king, I'll tell him of De Wett's betrayal. The King I told the king of De Wett's deeds. Though furious, he was glad that I killed the traitor. I informed the king of De Wett's deeds. The king was furious. (6000 XP) Videos File:Her Highness The Striga cs:Její Veličenstvo striga de:Ihre Majestät, die Striege es:Su alteza la estrige fr:Son Altesse la Strige it:Sua maestà la strige hu:Őfelsége a striga pl:Jej Wysokość Strzyga ru:Ее Высочество стрыга Category:The Witcher Chapter V Category:The Witcher quests